True love
by Aniri chan
Summary: Rei loves Kai but Kai loves Brooklyn. But Brooklyn betrays Kai. What would Kai do? And what role will the red head play in this story? Yaoi. Rei x Kai, Brooklyn x Kai , Yuri x Brayan.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys , hope you all are well today I present to you a beyblade yaoi fanfic . I hope you like it and please review . I need them . I love them.

Summary : Rei loves Kai but Kai loves Brooklyn. But Brooklyn betrays him . What would Kai do? And what role does Yuri play in this story.

Yaoi Rei x Kai , Brooklyn x Kai , Yuri x Brayan.

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade .

Warnings : Rape, lemon, Yaoi . Don't like don't read.

Ratings: M

 **True Love**

 **Chapter 1 : I love him**

Rei's pov

Hi , I am Rei . An 17 year old teenager. I have yellow catlike eyes , raven hair , pale skin, a hot muscled and a handsome face; that girls like very much. Every girl in my school likes me. I have stole all of their heart with my fascinating looks but they were never able to steal my heart. Cause the one who stole my heart is him. Only he was able to make my sole his. Do you want to know who he is? He is Kai Hiwatari. Oh, that name. I love that name with my heart and sole. It My heart, my soul , my spirit is all his .

I want to say him, ' _Kai chan I love you.'_

But how could I tell him that. I don't have the courage to tell him that. But one day I will tell him that before it's too late. I hope he wait's for me till then. What would be his reactions when I would tell him that I love him. I hope that would be good because if he rejected my proposal than I will be so hurt . My heart will break into pieces. Oh, my God I am so late. I didn't even take shower thinking about him. I have to take a shower fast.

End of Rei's pov

Rei runs to the washroom and takes a quick cold water shower. He comes out of the bathroom a towel on his waist. Hiding his lower body. He had abs and muscles through his whole body. Making him look hot and sexy. He quickly opened his wardrobe and took a chineese white shirt with yin and yang symbol in the backside , a dark blue silk boxers and a dark jeans out of it. He wore his cloths and combed his hair. He ponytailed his long raven hair and wrapped it a cloth around that he usually always does. He wore his usual head bandana with yin and yang symbol on it to held back his bangs.

He wore his usual black shoes and ran out of the house to school. His school was only ten minutes far from his home. He quickly ran to the school building to his class. He entered the class but holy shit his teacher was there. He began to take quiet steps to his seat. He sat on his seat. He was glad that the teacher didn't notice him.

"Why are you so late today Rei ?" Came a voice from behind Rei's seat.

"My alarm clock was broken so you see….."Rei lied. He was late because he was thinking of his love Kai.

"Same excuse everyday Rei" Said the person from behind Rei's seat.

"Yuri do I have to tell the truth."Rei asked.

"Rei I am your best friend. Now I want the truth."Said Yuri Rei's long time best friend.

"I was dreaming of Kai again"

"Oh, Rei whoever this Kai is must be a pretty boy to steal your heart."

"Yuri he isn't just pretty. He is caring too."

"When are you gonna show him to me."

"Today. In our school."

"How are you gonna show him to me."

"He reads in our school. He is just one year junior than us."

"Oh, so that's why I never saw your forbidden love."

"Yuri." Rei blushed.

"Ok, understood no teasing." Yuri laughed.

After three classes it was lunch break and Rei took Yuri to Kai's class to meet him and introduce him to Yuri. But bad luck. Kai was not in his class.

"He must be in the canteen or in the playground ." Said Rei.

"So, let's go to the playground Rei."Yuri said.

Rei nodded. They went to the schools playground. It was a large playground. They searched the whole playground but didn't find Kai. But suddenly something popped in Rei's head.

"Yuri let's go to the garden."

Yuri nodded. They went to the garden and yeah they found Kai. Kai was sitting under a Mango tree. He was drawing. Yuri looked at Kai. Kai was wearing a tight Red turtle necked tank top and tight black jeans. He wore a blue and red snickers.

"Hey, Kai chan."Rei said.

"Oh, Rei sempai. I was waiting today for you at the main entrance of our school but you never came. I bet you came late at school today also."Kai said.

"Sorry Kai chan from tomorrow we wil meet at this place at the lunch hour, ok." Rei said.

"As you say but who is this friend of your sempai."Kai asked pointing at Yuri.

"Oh, Kai chan let me introduce you to him. His name is Yuri. We two are best friend's from childhood."Rei introduced Yuri to Kai.

"And Yuri this is Kai Hiwatari my very good friend." Rei introduced Kai to Yuri.

"It's great to meet you Kai chan" Yuri bent his hand forward to Kai for a handshake.

Kai took the hand and shook it.

"I am very glad to meet you too Yuri san." Kai replied.

Yuri's pov

I shook hands with Kai chan. His hands are very soft. I noticed that he has crimson eyes and pale skin. He has two toned hair. At front it is silver and behind it is dark blue. His body is nicely toned and very curvy. I have to say his body is more feminine than manly. He is tall but shorter than me and Rei. Eh, he is not my type at all.

Cause I like guy's with muscled body not feminine one's. But I have to say he is very cute , sweet and nice. A suitable person for my best friend Rei. I have to make them a couple . I have to.

End of Yuri's pov

Yuri looked at Rei to Kai. Thinking of how to get them together and suddenly a idea pops in his mind.

End of Chapter 1

So, how was the chapter 1. Good or bad. Please Review. I love them. And also you can review for your favourite couple. I will be updating in a week . So, review for your favourite pairings.

Lot's of love to you all. Meet you in a week. Till then Good night and review please, please.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Geez, sorry. I am so late. I was drawing a comic and am still drawing it. So, I have short time. So, I hope you guys are all ok. I hope you will like this chapter. I try my best but you see English is not my mother language. So, I will have many grammatical problems. Still I promise I will do my best.**_

 _ **Kai: You talk too much.**_

 _ **Why shouldn't I ?**_

 _ **Kai: Cause I hate your voice.**_

 _ **Hey.**_

 _ **Kai: Now shut up and start the story.**_

 _ **Whatever. Kai do the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Kai: This fucking …..**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **Kai: Ok , I won't talk bad words . Now shut up bitch.**_

 _ **Do the disclaimer.**_

 _ **Kai: Ryoko doesn't own Beyblade.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **Rei: Now let's start the story shall we.**_

' _ **blahblahblah'- thinking.**_

" _ **blahblahblah"- talking.**_

 _True Love_

 _Chapter 1_

' _ **I need a person for my plan but the question is who should be the person? I need a honest and believable person for my work.' Thought Yuriy. Yuriy was thinking about his plan.**_

" _**Umm, Yuriy is everything all right?" Asked Rei bringing back Yuri from his thoughts.**_

" _ **Oh, no nothing." Yuriy answered.**_

" _ **So, Kai kun what is your hobby?" Yuriy asked Kai.**_

" _ **Umm, I like to draw, sketch and I love reading manga and history books at my free time." Kai answered.**_

" _ **So, you like history very much." Yuriy asked in a soft voice.**_

" _ **Yeah." Kai answerd.**_

' _ **So, I need someone that has a connection with history to make my plan successful."Yuriy thought.**_

 _ **Suddenly a perfect person Pops in Yuriy's head. Yes, he is the perfect person for his plan.**_

" _ **DING DONG DING DONG"- The bell rang reminding the three of them to get at their classes.**_

" _ **So, Kai kun it was very nice to meet you. We should be going now . Bye." Yuriy said with a beautiful smile grabbing Rei's hands.**_

" _ **I don't wanna go. I wanna stay with Kai kun." Rei protested.**_

" _ **Say that to Professor Boris Valcov when we get in class." Yuriy said with a devilish voice.**_

 _ **Rei didn't protested anymore. Cause that mother fucker Boris Valcov was the meanest and the most heartless professor in the whole college.**_

 _ **They ran to their class . After two whole minutes of running they got in their class. Ther they saw that sun of a bitch Boris was not there. They were happy that they won't be punished again like last week for getting late at class. They thanked God because of this. They sat at their usual seats . Just at that time the teacher came in but ooh the teacher was not that old bastard Boris Valcov. It was a young man around their age. The man had a nicely muscled body and surely the man had six abs. His hair was gray and eyes were violet colored. His skin was pale white . He was gorgeous.**_

" _ **Hello ,class . Nice to meet you all. I am your new English professor. My name is Bryan Kuznetsov. I am 24 years old. I am replacing Mr. Boris Valcov from now on because he has taken retirement.**_

 _ **The whole class cheered. Yeah, yippe, yes, thank God was heard from every student in the class except for one orange haired teen. Who was looking out of the window completely ignoring the class.**_

" _**Class please silence. It's not a good thing to cheer about a professors retirement."Said Prof. Kuznetsov with a little sadness in his voice.**_

" _ **But he was an fucking asshole." Came from somewhere around the class.**_

" _ **Now , we shoudn't go too far. Please everyone open page 211 from chapter 1." The professor said.**_

 _ **After all the classes were over Yuriy and Rei walked to the school gate. Not to return at home but to meet Kai .**_

" _ **Oh , sorry Kai kun." Apologized Rei.**_

" _ **It's ok Rei senpai." Kai said to Rei giving him a adorable smile.**_

 _ **Suddenly a orange haired teen passed trough them. It was the guy that was ignoring the English class and the perfect person for Yuriy's plan.**_

" _ **Sorry Rei and Kai kun but I have some work." With that Yuriy left the place. Leaving Rei and Kai confused.**_

 _ **Yuriy ran after the orange haired teen but was not able to catch up to the teen.**_

" _ **Hey, Brooklyn wait." Yuriy screamed.**_

 _ **Brooklyn looked behind to see Yuriy running towards him. Yuriy finally reached where Brooklyn was.**_

" _ **Brooklyn you go to History classes right."Yuriy asked.**_

 _ **Brooklyn nodded. "Yeah."**_

" _ **I need your help." Yuriy asked with puppy eyes that were very hard to deny. So, Brooklyn didn't had a choice.**_

" _**What do you need help in?"**_

" _ **There is a student. One class younger than us. He is very cute. His name is Kai."**_

" _ **So, what about him?"**_

" _**I need you to pretend you are in love with him and betray him."**_

" _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT?"**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **So, what is Yuriy planning? Is Yuriy evil? You will find it in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Kai: Yeah please or she will just break my ears with her crying.**_

 _ **Rei: Don't be so rude Kai. She is only asking for reviews.**_

 _ **Thanks Rei for understanding me.**_

 _ **Rei: Its ok.**_

 _ **Please Review. R-e- v-i-e-w.**_

 _ **I want reviews. Please.**_


End file.
